


Mad as Hell

by Tseecka



Series: MorMor Continuity [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, feeeeeeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's normally pretty good at handling Jim; it's part of the reason he's lasted this long, that he can deal with the mood swings, the metronome ticking rapidly from rage to affection to downright giddiness and back again. But sometimes, Jim has to learn that Sebastian isn't willing to take his shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad as Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Directly follows [Not in my Vocabulary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/468509) and [Night Terrors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/468489), but it's not absolutely necessary to have read those ones first.

Normally, Sebastian’s pretty good at keeping his feelings internalized, when it comes to Jim. Aside from the displays of affection, and the ridiculously hot sex that is. He tries not to let Jim see how happy he is when Jim does something nice (or, hell, even something approaching human-levels of “normal” is cause for celebration); and he tried even harder not to let Jim see when he is cut to the quick by the criminal’s words. 

But dammit, loving someone doesn’t make that easy. It’s a constant battle between wanting to be honest, and knowing that your honesty will serve as nothing but a double-edged blade, and he’s only too keenly aware that if he catches Jim in the wrong mood, the man’ll be only too happy to use that blade against him. 

So sometimes, the safest thing to do is to bark in anger and just walk away. The best case scenario is that Jim will realize, will call him back and say his name in that way that means he knows he’s done wrong. There’s always the risk, though, that Jim will just shoot him in the spine for daring to turn his back.

There’s a worst-case scenario, too, but Sebastian doesn’t like to think on it. The one where he manages to hurt Jim just as much as he is hurting, and instead of using that double-edged sword to slice Sebastian apart…

Jim’ll just walk straight into it. 

He wonders if there’ll ever be a time he turns and walks out on Jim, and actually makes it past the front door.


End file.
